crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon X
As you all know, Pokemon X and Y came out a week ago for the Nintendo 3DS game system last week. The game had sold over 4 million units on the first 2 days. Obviously I liked being the kid with all the popular and cool stuff, I thought it would be a good idea to get pokemon X. I realised I didn't have a 3ds, so I quickly grabbed a black and blue 2DS. I have never played pokemon so I used a walkthrough but my game was a bit different to the usual. Team Flare said more dark things and didn't talk about style and fashion. They were talking about death and the mean things pokemon do. I was really confused about it. I thought it was the difference X and Y, but why would Gamefreak put such things like that in a Pokemon X? I shrugged it off and continued on. I found myself in a long field of grass. However, as I continued walking into it further and further, I noticed it was slowly turning from green to blood red. I thought it was a glitch. It suddenly cut into a wild pokemon battle. It turned out that it was an Eevee. It was 66 for some odd reason which was odd, as this was early in game. I sent out a Chestpin named Sonic to fight it. I used tackle, which suprised me as most of Eevee's health went down really quick. Eevee used struggle, it did nothing. I thought this might be a good idea to catch it, then go back to the previous town to a Pokemon Centre to heal it. I caught it in a Master Ball. Caught it! It went to the nickname screen. I noticed on the top screen that Eevee looked really depressed. I was confused to as why. Had I been given a hacked copy of the game? And how can people hack the game if 3DS games haven't even been HomeBrewed yet? I shrugged it off and called it Ben, after my friend. After healing it at the Pokemon Centre, I decided to go on Pokemon EMY with it. Pokemon EMY is where you can stroke the Pokemon using the stylus and do things with it. I started it up, chose Ben, and started. When I saw Ben, he was depressed. Not cartoon depressed, proper depressed. I noticed the sound was off. I turned it down as it was going crackly. It asked me to pull certain faces. "Look slightly down." "frown." "feel like your going to cry." I followed these instructions it gave me until the last one. "Go to the kitchen, write Suicide on your arm with a knife and use that knife to cut off your face." There, the music stopped. Eevee's eyes were black and the room the Eevee was in was pure dark with dead relatives of mine on the wall, hanging with ripped flesh. I turned off the 2DS, took out Pokemon X, threw the cartridge out the window, put my 2DS back in the box and stored it in my cupboard. It was the scariest thing I ever saw in my life. I can't forget the image of that Eevee and what it told me to do. Category:Paukymaun Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll